


A Snowy Blowy Christmas

by bookishascanbe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and tara i suppose, but its okay because yaku got therapy for it and hes all good and its over, finals are next week im not ready, hahahahahha whats updating i dont know her, happy dead week yall, honestly leah and matt are the only reason this is still happening, honestly this is just me living out my dreams of being brave enough to break quiet hours, merry christmas i have absolutely nothing to say for myself, referenced/past homophobia but its okay because i cant actually do that but like its there, this is for you matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishascanbe/pseuds/bookishascanbe
Summary: A carol a day keeps Krampus away.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 51
Kudos: 49





	1. Deck the Balls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barflybart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/gifts).



> merry christmas matt :) this is only the beginning

Kuroo could hear his neighbor singing. Clearly. 

It’s not that the guy’s voice was bad or anything, no, the opposite, in fact. The guy had a voice like a southern angel. The problem was that it was 12:15 in the morning and quiet hours. And he was loudly singing Deck the Halls.  _ Loudly _ . 

_ ‘Tis the season… _ came the line, and Kuroo couldn’t help but hum along a little. He’d be, admittedly, more annoyed if the guy was tone deaf, but he wasn’t. Oh, no, he was anything but. 

Kuroo sighed and shoved back from his desk, wincing at the screech of his chair on the floor, grateful his roommate wasn’t home yet. Swiping his keys off the hook, he jingled them on his finger and walked across the hall to the bathroom. Out in the hall he could hear N307’s singing more clearly, the smooth alto of his voice slipping out from the cracks of the heavy door. 

_ Has he bought out his room? Is that why he doesn’t care about singing so loud so late at night? _ Kuroo thought, shoving his key in the bathroom lock and twisting it. 

N307’s door clicked open, momentarily sending the guy’s voice echoing through the hall. Kuroo whipped around and made eye contact with a tall guy with a shaved head who was most  _ definitely _ not singing. 

Buzzcut tilted his in greeting as his door clicked shut behind him, muting Caroler’s voice again. “Morning,” he said, holding up his keys and nodding towards the bathroom door Kuroo was holding open.

“Ah, yeah. Morning,” he muttered, holding the door open. “Your roommate’s a little enthusiastic about the holiday season, huh?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, he’s from a traditional family type, they go hard for Christmas. Sorry if he’s keeping you up, I can tell him to shut up.”

Kuroo shrugged, clicking the stall door shut. “Nah, it’s festive. Makes me wanna tell my sister to mail my Christmas tree.” 

Buzzcut hummed, and they fell into silence. After washing their hands, Buzzcut held the door for Kuroo. They parted ways with soft good nights, and when Buzzcut opened the door, Kuroo heard Caroler call out.

“Hey, Kai, I’m headed to bed now, if that’s alright.”

Kai responded with an affirmative and Kuroo slipped into his room, their doors clicking shut at the same time. Kuroo put his textbooks away for the night and crawled into bed, yanking the sheets up. 

  
_ I wonder what he’s gonna sing tomorrow, _ he thought as he drifted to sleep, soft classical music playing through his head. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im ,,,,, a little bitch for southern yaku and christmas carols thats really all i have to say for this


	2. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waffles and four cups of syrup, with a pad of butter, accompanied by a cute boy sighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im doing one of these every day until christmas, pray for me 🙏🏻🙏🏻

A rude awakening. That’s the only thing Kuroo can think when he jolted awake and angrily looked at his clock. 8:42am.  _ Eight forty-two  _ in the morning. He’s furious! Absolutely pissed! He kicked back the covers and slammed his fist into the wall. The singing stopped for a minute before starting back up, but  _ louder _ this time, if that was even possible. 

Kuroo groaned. He’d purposely chosen late classes so he wouldn’t have to wake up before 11am. He wasn’t enjoying the southern rendition of Last Christmas -he was, he really was, Caroler was really hitting some good notes- at 8am. 

Giving up on falling back asleep, he sighed and slid out of bed, deciding at least getting breakfast would be better than wallowing in self-pity until noon. After yanking on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, he shoved his shoes on and snatched his keys off the hook, glancing down at his phone to see a text from his roommate that he would be spending most of dead week at his s/o’s apartment for the quiet. 

Shutting his door softly, he locked the deadbolt and made sure to slam his fist into N307’s door as he walked past towards the stairwell, sending a silent apology to Kai if he was in the room. As he rounded the corner, he heard the door open, a pause, and then a call of “Asshole!” before the door slammed shut. 

Chuckling to himself, he pushed the stairwell door open and bounded down the steps. He was blasted by the early December wind when he shoved the door open. “Holy hell,” he hissed, wrapping his arms around himself. 

He took long strides across the courtyard towards the dining hall. There weren’t as many students as he thought there’d be as he entered, handing his ID over to the lady. She handed it back and he flashed her a smile before making a beeline for the waffle makers. 

As he poured the batter into the maker, the music changed and he groaned out “You’re fucking kidding” so loud that 4 people turned and looked at him. Last Christmas came over the speakers and Kuroo angrily plated his waffle and grabbed a couple syrup packets. He plunked down in a booth by the window, shoving himself into the corner of the seat. 

As he quietly munched on his waffle, listening begrudgingly to the music and thinking -only to himself- that Caroler’s redinition was better, he heard it. Caroler singing along to the music, only quieter than Kuroo’d ever heard him sing before. 

“Oh, you’ve  _ got _ to be kidding,” he whispered. Caroler’s soft singing was coming from the booth directly behind him, and Kuroo dragged his fingers through his hair, holding back an exasperated sigh. 

Giving in, he turned around and leaned his arm along the top of the seat. He was looking down at the top of a dirty blond head, framed by a fuzzy red and white scarf. Caroler reached to unwrap his scarf and Kuroo smirked. 

“So you can sing at a decent volume, then?”

The reaction was immediate. “What the fuck?!” Caroler spat, twisting his head trying to figure out where the voice had come from. 

“Up here~, honey.”

Caroler’s head whipped up and Kuroo was faced with an unexpected, unplanned for outcome. Caroler was…  _ cute _ . He had big brown eyes and soft cheeks, and Kuroo blinked slowly at him, smirk fading slightly. Holy shit, this guy was really, really cute. Suddenly his face changed from shock to anger, or something a bit closer to fury. 

“You’re N309, aren’t you? I know it was you who knocked on my door earlier. Fuck you for that,” he hissed, yanking his scarf off and turning away from Kuroo, effectively ending the interaction. 

Kuroo, however, was having none of it. He  _ had _ to talk to this guy. “How do you know that, honey? Could’ve been anyone, strolling past and deciding they didn’t want to hear Last Christmas at 8 in the morning.”

Caroler clicked his tongue sharply. “I’d quite appreciate it if you’d stop talkin’ so I can enjoy my breakfast in peace. I know it was you ‘cause no one else would bother, rooster head.”

He had a thick southern drawl, and Kuroo would’ve let it go simply because of that accent if Caroler hadn’t thrown in that jab to his hair. 

“I think I was well within my neighborly rights to alert you to the fact that the whole hall can hear you caroling at all hours of the night and day. You’re lucky no one’s filed a complaint, honey.”

Caroler’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of red and Kuroo grinned at him when he looked back up to glare. “Stop callin’ me that. And I’m not loud enough to bother the whole hall, just you, darlin’.”

“You sure about that, honey? Not that I’m complaining, I’d just prefer if you did it at less ungodly hours,” he said, sliding out of his booth and sliding into Caroler’s booth across from him. 

“Stop callin’ me honey. I don’t do it at ungodly hours, I’m lit’rally just singin’, there aren’t goddamn business hours for singin’.”

Kuroo leaned his chin on his palm. “No, maybe not, but some of us are late sleepers, and don’t always appreciate Christmas carols at eight in the morning.” 

“Thank you,” Caroler muttered, and took a bite of his own syrup drenched waffle. “I suppose I could delay my celebratin’ until at least 11, does that fit into your busy, busy schedule, darlin’?”

Kuroo smirked. “Sure does, honey. What’s got you singing Christmas praises so early anyways?”

Caroler narrowed his eyes at Kuroo. “What, a guy can’t enjoy the season? You sound like my fuckin’ uncle. There’s nothin’ wrong with-”

“Never said there was. I happen to enjoy the season, honey, I’m not trying to fight you.”

“Sure thing, darlin’,” came the suspiciously cheery response, paired with a polite smile. 

Kuroo winked at Caroler. “Well, I don’t have anything to do for the next couple hours, so I’m gonna go study like a good kid. Surprise me with a new song tomorrow, honey.”

“Already plannin’, darlin’.” 

Kuroo walked away with a smirk and another wink for Caroler before dumping his plate and striding out the door and to his room to study. And if he listened to Christmas music while he studied? Well, that’s his business, isn’t it?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i personally enjoy kuroo being head over heels for yaku instantly, its just a kuroo mood yknow?


	3. Carol of the Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead week is stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dead week had me like yaku three nights ago

Kuroo was woken up by heavy knocking on his door. Jerking awake and shoving up on his elbows, he blinked and looked at his alarm clock. 3:49am. Who the fuck was knocking on his door at almost 4am? He groaned and shoved out of bed, padding over to open the door. 

Kai was standing there in shorts and a t-shirt, looking utterly exhausted. “Hey, I’m sorry if I woke you up. Yaku’s sick and I don’t know how to help, thought maybe you’d know more.”

Kuroo yawned. “What’s wrong?”

Kai shook his head. “No clue. He’s throwing up, and I think he’s running a fever, too.”

_ Yaku. His name is Yaku _ . Kuroo grabbed his sweatshirt off his chair and yanked it on. “Let me take a look? My friend gets sick a lot, I might be able to help.”

Kai nodded and led Kuroo back over to his room. Instead of a blast of Christmas music, Kuroo was blasted with silence. And a dim lamp in the corner lit up Carol-Yaku, curled up on the soft grey rug, hands clenched around his stomach, with a blanket over him. 

Kuroo took three big steps to the rug and kneeled down next to Yaku, placing his hand against his cheek. It was burning up, but he was shivering. “First of all, why is he on the floor?”

Kai shook his head. “He said the bed was too hot, got down there, started shivering and sweating, and threw up when I tried to help him back into bed.”

Kuroo nodded. “Alright, Yaku, honey, can you hear me?”

Yaku opened his eyes and looked at Kuroo. “Yeah,” he wheezed out, groaning at the effort it took, his eyes sliding shut again.

“Okay. I’m gonna slide my hands under you and lift you up. It’s gonna hurt for a second, but I need you to hold on, can you try that for me, honey?”

Yaku nodded his head shakily, and Kuroo wiggled his hands and forearms under his back and legs, pulling him as close as possible. 

“Ready, and…  _ up _ ,” he said, grunting a little at the weight shift as he got up off his knees and lifted Yaku into his bed. 

Yaku groaned, and Kai was there with a trashcan, just in case. After settling Yaku into the blankets, he propped a pillow under his head, rested his hand on Yaku’s forehead, and handed his keys to Kai.

“Under the sink on the left side, towards the back, is a bucket with medical stuff, will you bring that to me? And my phone on my desk, next to the sink.”

Kai grabbed the keys and took off. Kuroo felt fingers touch his hand on Yaku’s forehead, and he turned and looked down at Yaku. The poor guy was still shivering, but he was already looking less pale. 

“Hey, honey,” Kuroo said softly, brushing Yaku’s hair back from his face. “Can you tell me what happened? You looked fine thi-yesterday morning.”

Yaku coughed, his fingers tightening around Kuroo’s wrist. “Dunno, stress, prolly. Just feel gross. Hey,” he paused, looking up at Kuroo. 

“Kuroo,” he whispered. 

“Kuroo, I’m cold. Can I get another blanket?”

He shucked off his sweatshirt and held it out to Yaku. “Here, this’ll help you sweat it out. I’m gonna grab a washrag and wet it down for your forehead, okay?”

Yaku’s head popped out of the hole of Kuroo’s sweatshirt and Kuroo felt his chest tighten at the sight, a small, cute boy, in  _ his _ sweatshirt.  _ He’s still sick, Tetsurou, you dumbass. _ “Washcloths are under the sink.”

Kuroo nodded and pulled a washcloth out from under the sink and soaked it in cold water. Wringing it out, he folded it up and came back over to put it on Yaku’s head. He shivered and flinched away from the cold rag. 

“I know, it’s cold, but it’ll help drag your fever down some.”

Kai came back in with the bucket of medical supplies Kuroo had collected from his roommate and his friends. Kuroo took it and pulled out the cold and flu bottle and poured the recommended amount, before tucking a hand into Yaku’s curls and lifting his head up. 

“Drink it, I don’t take complaints, you’ll have to go to HR for that.”

Yaku groaned, but lifted a hand and took the medicine like a shot, gagging at the harsh taste. “I hate cherry.”

“Don’t we all,” Kai muttered, falling into his desk chair on the other side of the room. 

Kuroo chuckled, wiping at Yaku’s forehead. “Alright, let that kick in, sleep, hydrate or diedrate, and I’ll come check in in the morning.”

Kai looked at Yaku, tilting his eyebrow. “Actually, Kuroo, would you mind staying? I’ve got a bad immune system, so I really shouldn’t even be in here. You can sleep in my bed, but I don’t think Mori wants to be alone, and I can’t be here.”

“Kai, I swear-”

Kuroo shrugged. “Yeah, I can stay. I don’t mind.”

Yaku clicked his tongue and then groaned softly. Kuroo brushed his fingers through his hair again, ever so gently, and Yaku sighed through his nose, eyes closed and face buried in the neckline of Kuroo’s sweatshirt. 

Saying goodnight to Kai and closing the door softly, Kuroo pulled one of the desk chairs up next to Yaku’s bed, said, “Hit me if you think you’re gonna puke,” and settled back, closing his eyes to go to sleep. 

“You can sleep up here with me if you don’t want to sleep in Kai’s bed. I don’t actually mind, but I’ll take out your kneecaps if you tell anyone.”

Kuroo studied Yaku’s face before grinning and sliding in next to him. “Wouldn’t dream of it, honey. Get sleep.”

Yaku’s hand knocked into his side. “Shut the hell up. Night, darlin’.”

Kuroo smiled and tucked his head into his arms, stretched out alongside Yaku, their legs pressing together. “Night.”

He fell asleep faster than he had in months, when his ears caught a faint whisper of Christmas music coming from the shelf next to Yaku’s bed. The Carol of the Bells was the last thing he heard before his mind went blank and he fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter is in the works


	4. Let it Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soup is the soul of a college student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kuroo is a chemistry major, and as a history major, i have no idea how to write that or even what kind of classes he would take so uhhhh , expect little to no mention of actual classwork

A hand smacked into the side of Kuroo’s head. He jolted awake with a snort, and was stopped from sitting up by the warm weight plastered to his chest and side. They’d moved around in their sleep, Yakkun was now pressed into Kuroo’s side with his head and arms leaned on Kuroo’s chest, one hand by his waist, the other next to his face, explaining the hand to the face. 

Kuroo’s right arm was asleep under Yakkun’s neck, and he looked so peaceful that Kuroo was loathe to try and wiggle it out to regain feeling. He didn’t have to, because Yakkun shifted, rolling over and wrapping his hands around Kuroo’s arm. 

Kuroo sank his teeth into his lip and held back a silent scream at how utterly adorable that was, and let a near-silent whine slip when Yakkun turned his face and rubbed his nose on Kuroo’s inner forearm. Thinking on why he was even in the bed, Kuroo used his other hand to carefully reach over and feel Yakkun’s cheek. 

His fever was down, and he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, no sign of pain. When he pulled his hand away, Yakkun twitched and then sat up with a gasp. 

“Ah, fuck,” he hissed, clutching at his stomach. 

Kuroo sat up on his elbows. “Feel any better, Yakkun?”

Yakkun stiffened, and then seemed to remember last night, or that morning, rather. “Mm, I don’t feel gross anymore, but my stomach still kinda hurts.”

“Well enough to sing? The stomach pain is probably a remnant of your adventure last night.” he sat up all the way, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. “If it still hurts after you’ve eaten and rested some more, come knock on my door and I’ll see what I can do.”

“Shouldn’t I just go to the ER?”

“If you wanna pay the money, sure, honey.”

A huff came from Yakkun as he stretched out his back. He grabbed his phone, checked the time, and then swiped to a new contact page and held his phone out to Yakkun. “So I can check on you. Add Kai’s and tell him he can come back, you aren’t contagious.”

Yakkun took his phone and begrudgingly added his number and Kai’s, then pulled his own phone down from the shelf next to his bed. “ _ Oh the weather outside… _ “ he murmured, singing along to the song coming from the speakers. 

“ _ But the fire is so delightful _ ,” Kuroo answered under his breath. 

“Don’t complain about my singin’ and then proceed to sing along to my music, darlin’, it’s called bein’ a hypocrite.”

Kuroo winced, caught. He grinned at Yakkun and then turned and picked up his bucket of supplies and keys off Kai’s desk. He glanced around their room, taken aback at all the Christmas decorations, they had up a Christmas tree, garland over their closets and sink mirror, and lights strung up over Yakkun’s bed. 

“Nice decorations,” he said, pushing the door open. “Remember to check in with me with updates about how you feel, and let me know if the stomach pain goes past this evening.”

Yakkun nodded and made a shooing motion with his hands. “Go, get out, go back to sleep, I know you’re up too early.” 

Kuroo knocked his fist into the door. “Alright, don’t go to class, Yakkun.”

“You’re not my mama,” he heard as he closed the door. 

He collapsed into his own bed with a groan, checking the time. It was 6:30, and Kuroo didn’t have class until 1pm, so he curled into his blanket and passed out, not noticing a text from “Honey” that said a simple,  _ Thanks. _

~~~~~~~~

When Kuroo woke up, it was at 12:30 to Let it Snow blasting next door. “Holy fucking shit,” he said into his pillow, shooting his fist out and knocking it roughly into the wall. 

Yakkun knocked back, a bit louder. Kuroo couldn’t help the loud cackle that came out, as he grabbed his phone and saw the message from “Honey.”

_ Sounds like some1’s feeling better _ , he texted back, setting his phone down as he brushed his teeth and got ready for class. 

_ Yeah, and what about it? Shouldn’t you be in class anyways? _ came the response. 

He yanked his jacket on, slinging his bag over his shoulder.  _ Im going im going _ .  _ Cute of you to worry tho honey _ . 

He smacked his fist on Yakkun’s door as he walked off to class. 

_ STOP HITTING MY DOOR, ASSHOLE _ , came the immediate text. 

_ Aw, yakkun how’d ya know it was me? _

_ Because no one else is that much of a dumbass _ . 

Kuroo laughed again, striding off to his class with that fluffy sense of flirting. He floated through his classes, on a soft cloud of bliss because he’d gotten Yakkun’s number. 

When he finally came back to his room, he flopped into his chair with a sigh, dropping his bag onto the floor with a thud. His phone buzzed and he looked down at it. 

_ Made too much soup. _

_ Oya? And what do you want me to do about it?  _

_ Come eat some, obviously.  _

_ Oh, obviously. _

He looked at his homework, sucked on his teeth, shoved his phone in his pocket and snatched his keys up. Studying could wait, a cute boy made soup and Kuroo was not one to say no to cute boys or soup. 

He pushed open Yakkun’s door with a knock, hearing the trademark Christmas music and the smell of chicken noodle soup. 

“Yooo, chicken noodle?” he said, grinning at Yakkun. 

Yakkun turned and threw a paper ball at Kuroo, and laughed when it hit him in the forehead. Just to hear that laugh again, he dropped to the floor, groaning. 

“Yakkun, you’ve made a direct hit! Man down, man down!” he yelped. 

“Oh come on, you big pussy. Ain’t that bad, up and at ‘em, I’ve got soup for ya,” that southern accent was something else, sending shivers down his spine the way it did. 

Kuroo got up off the floor and plopped down in Yakkun’s desk chair, accepting the bowl of soup that was handed to him. He shoved a spoonful into his mouth without hesitation. “Mmm, honey, this is by far the best soup I’ve ever had.”

Yakkun’s cheeks turned red as he sat down on his bed next to Kuroo. “Oh hush, it’s just plain old canned soup.”

Kuroo wrapped his arm around Yakkun’s calf and squeezed gently. “It’s great, honey.”

Yakkun pushed his foot into Kuroo’s chest. “Thanks, I guess. Hey, how’d classes go?”

Kuroo hummed. “Just reviewing for tests mostly, finishing up projects. Here, let me check your temperature.”

“I’m fine,” Yakkun said, tilting his head into Kuroo’s waiting hand regardless. 

“Yeah, your fever’s down, how’s your stomach?”

“Better with the soup. It was prolly just stress, really. I’m not that worried about it.”

“Just stress, maybe, but you didn’t look alright. I’m gonna say you can study, but if you need help, come knock on my door and I’ll study with you.”

Yakkun nodded, and Kuroo watched him finish his soup as he did the same. For just canned soup, it really was the best he’d had in awhile. 

They chatted back and forth about little things, and Kuroo said goodnight and left, humming Christmas carols under his breath. He sat at his desk and found he was energized to do his homework and get some studying in. 

He fell asleep while reading an article, and the sound of Yakkun’s laugh ringing through his head. 


	5. Jingle Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study...date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for reference: i actually have no clue what im doing for kuroo's major, i said chemistry? but idk i might change it, creator rights and all that

It was Saturday. Kuroo had work, but not until late. Much, much later than 11:30am. Yes, Kuroo knew 11:30 was a reasonable hour for someone to wake up, but when you don’t have work until 8pm, it wasn’t so reasonable. 

_ Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright…  _

_ At this point,  _ Kuroo thought, rolling onto his back and folding his hands on his stomach,  _ I should just expect it. _

He sighed and sat up, knocking on the wall. Yakkun knocked back, and Kuroo shot off a text.  _ Thanks for the wake up call yakkun. _

_ You should be waking up at this time anyways, its not good to sleep in late. _

Kuroo scoffed and walked the four steps to Yakkun’s door. It was flung open almost immediately, and he walked in, pushing past Kai-brushing his teeth at the sink.

“If you’re gonna wake me up 9 hours before I have to do anything, then you get to entertain me.”

“No the fuck I’m not, I’ve got studyin’ to catch up on.” 

“Unfortunate. I’m awake and I’m bored.” he sat himself upside down in Yakkun’s chair, batting his hand out to knock over Yakkun’s backpack. “Entertain me, honey.”

Kai snorted from the sink. “Entertain him,  _ Yakkun _ .”

A pillow smacked Kai in the back of the head, resulting in a loud cackle and the pillow being tossed back. “Shut the hell up, Kai!”

Kuroo watched the whole thing upside down, and grinned when Yakkun turned back around, a hand over his nose and cheeks, attempting to hide his blush. “Aww, Yakkun talks about me~.”

“ _ No _ , he overheard you calling me that and he’s picked it up,” Yakkun snapped, shoving papers in his bag and zipping it closed as fast as he could. 

Kuroo twisted around and stood up, blocking Yakkun in against his bed. “Are you sure? That blush says otherwise, I’d think.”

Yakkun slammed his fist into Kuroo’s chest. “Shut the  **fuck** up, Kuroo!”

“Hey if you’re gonna go study take him with you. You’re being annoying,” Kai said, a bit of a southern drawl hiding in his words. 

Yakkun turned even redder and Kuroo stepped back. “If you’re gonna study I’ll come with so you don’t overwork yourself.” 

“I’m not gunna overwork myself, but fine, get your stuff and let’s get out of Kai’s hair,” he said shoving Kuroo out the door. 

“Have fun~” Kai called, and Yakkun clicked his tongue loudly, slamming the door. 

Kuroo grabbed his bag off his desk and strode to catch up to Yakkun, who was already halfway down the stairs. “Hey hey, so what are we studying?”

“Physical therapy, anatomy, biology.”

“Ooh, so you’re gonna be a physical therapist, that’s cool.”

“Yeah, I just like helping people and want to make them better.”

Kuroo hummed. “It’s a good thing, wanting to help people feel better.”

“What are you gonna do?” Yakkun asked, looking up at Kuroo with those soft brown eyes. 

Kuroo grinned. “Dunno. Pharmaceuticals, probably.”

Yakkun nodded. “Pharmaceuticals is good. Gonna make medications? Figure out how to cure cancer?”

Kuroo laughed, waving apologetically at the girl at the library desk who glared at him. “Cure cancer? That’s a bit ambitious, Yakkun. Maybe I’ll find a stronger heart medication or cure Alzheimer’s.”

Yakkun looked at him as they snagged a table up on the third floor. “You seem like the ambitious type, Kuroo.”

Kuroo sat back in his chair, and studied Yakkun’s face. “I’m not an easy read, Yakkun, so what makes you think that?”

“Tch. You’re unbelievably easy to read. That grin ain’t hidin’ anythin’, darlin’,” Yakkun said, smirking at Kuroo.

Kuroo flipped his textbook open and scoffed. “Yeah, alright, honey.”

Yakkun just kept smiling. Kuroo spent the entire four hours they spent studying staring at Yakkun, and almost got caught several times, having to flick his eyes back down to his book quickly. 

There was just something extremely distractingly about Yakkun’s cute round, face, and the way his eyebrows drew together when he came to a part he really had to focus on, and his eyes were such a lovely, deep shade of brown, like a pool of honey and-  _ holy shit, I should really be studying _ , Kuroo thought, sighing as he forced himself to focus on his homework. 

It was going to be a long day at work. 


	6. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just like the idea of yaku being a clingy drunk

Yakkun somehow managed to distract him at work without even being there. 

Kuroo groaned, dumping out the drink he’d fucked up. 

“Man, are you good? You’ve been off your game all night,” his coworker Konoha asked, nudging his shoulder. 

Kuroo grabbed a new glass. “Yeah, I just can’t stop thinking about this fuckin’ guy, Yakkun, and his stupid, big, brown eyes and his cute laugh and smile, and-shit!” he almost fucked up the drink again, but managed to save it. 

Konoha was laughing at him. “Dude, you’re fucked! You sound like Bo when he used to go on about Akaashi in high school.”

Kuroo passed the drink to the lady with an apologetic smile, then whipped around and hissed, “You shut your fucking mouth, I am not that hopeless!”

Konoha smirked. “Yeah? When are you gonna ask him out?”

Kuroo choked and groaned again, dropping his head on the counter. “Gods, you’re right, I’m useless.”

“I’ll say, darlin’. Wish you’d of told me you worked here, I’da asked for the employee discount.”

Kuroo gasped and jerked up. “Yakkun! Oh, uh-”

“Oh, Yakkun? Really?” Konoha saved Kuroo from his stuttering. 

Kuroo was stunned to see Yakkun sitting there, at  _ his  _ work, in a nice, tight t-shirt, with makeup highlighting his big brown eyes and glitter smeared across his cheeks. 

Yakkun grinned sharp. “Aw, does Kuroo-kun talk about me?” he said, voice mocking and his drawl falling over glossy pink lips. 

_ Is that lip gloss flavored, I wonder? _ Kuroo thought, and spit out the first response he could think of. “How could I not tell everyone about my cute study partner?”

Kuroo couldn’t quite tell if the pink in Yakkun’s cheeks was makeup or a blush. He grinned and leaned on the counter, knowing damn well what the bar lighting did to highlight the angles of his face and the muscles in his forearms.

Yakkun coughed. “I should think you’d be tellin’ everyone about the dickhead next door playin’ Christmas music at all hours.”

“Oh, that’s you? Man, Kuroo was pissed last Tuesday.” Konoha said, shoving his foot into Kuroo’s thigh. “You’re on the clock, my dude.”

“Right,” Kuroo said, leaning back up. “What can I get you to drink, Yakkun?”

“I need a margherita, an amaretto sour, and a Sex on the Beach,” Yakkun said, tapping his fingers as he listed them off. “Oh, and a whiskey, he said, 3 fingers?”

Kuroo nodded. “All for you honey? You must have one hell of an alcohol tolerance. 

Yakkun frowned at Kuroo. “No, dumbass, I’m here with friends.”

Kuroo smirked. “Oh wow, you have friends, Yakkun?”

“Yes, he does, cutie. Do you?” a girl threw her arm over Yakkun’s shoulder, leaning forward and pushing him into the counter. 

“Haru, fuck off, you’ll get your drink,” Yakkun snipped, shoving her arm off his shouder. 

Haru crossed her arms and leaned into the counter. “Maybe I saw you up here talking to the sexy bartender and wanted to join the fun.”

Kuroo snickered.  _ That  _ was definitely a blush. “He looks like a weird cat, Haru.”

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Kuroo yelped, sliding the Sex on the Beach to Haru and the amaretto sour to Yakkun before coming back with the margherita and whiskey. 

He watched with amusement as Yakkun and Haru both chugged their drinks and slammed the glasses down. “Rough day, honey?”

Yakkun clicked his tongue. “More like third wheeling.”

Haru nursed her glass with a pout. “You’re telling me, Mori.”

_ Mori, that’s cute _ . Kuroo held up a finger and walked down to check on his regulars and tab out the group of girls. He waved them off with a dramatic blown kiss, and then made his way back to Yakkun and Haru, noting that the whiskey and margherita were gone. 

Yakkun was trying to shove Haru out of her seat while she laughed hysterically. 

“No, you soggy green bean! I don’t like him and fuck you for saying I do! Keep your mouth shut!!”

Haru made eye contact with Kuroo and snickered. “So, what you’re saying is he’s free game?”

“If you’re even his type. See if I care! He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Who’s not your boyfriend, honey?”

Yakkun jumped and Haru snorted. “No one! No one at all! Like, I don’t have a boyfriend, but you knew that, ha and Haru’s obviously not my girlfriend because I’m gay, which you probably didn’t know unless you guessed it with your freaky pyschic skills, how do you do that anyways?” Yakkun rambled, and then dropped his face in his hands. “Ah, fuck.”

Kuroo smiled, and Haru shook her head and slid her empty glass over. “Well, honey, if you want I can pretend I didn’t hear about half of that.”

Yakkun shoved his glass over to Kuroo as well. “Please do.”

Kuroo took the glasses and made new ones. “I’m a middle blocker on the volleyball team. Was one in highschool, too.”

Haru leaned her cheek on her palm. “Is that why you’re in such great shape?”

Kuroo looked at her directly for the first time. She was, admittedly, very pretty. A soft, heart-shaped face, grey eyes framed by long, thick lashes, and full red lips. Brown curls framed her face. 

“All that running and jumping and diving, it’s great for the arms and thighs,” he said, winking at her and turning back to Yakkun as he passed over their drinks. “You said you were here 3rd wheeling? Not a party so much as a-”

They both groaned loudly, Haru slamming her forehead into the counter and Yakkun knocking back half his drink. 

“Avoiding the “we aren’t a couple even though the only line between us bein’ a couple and not bein’ a couple is kissin’. Gonna get wasted tonight, maybe laid.”

“I know I’m getting laid, for sure,” came Haru’s voice, and Kuroo and Yakkun turned to see her eyeing Konoha across the bar.

“His shift is over in an hour, if you want to try your luck.” Kuroo said, tilting his head in Konoha’s direction. 

Yakkun lifted his glass in a salute. “Godspeed, Haru-chan.”

She saluted back, sliding off her stool and yanking her skirt up. “Good luck, Mori-chan.”

Yakkun threw back the rest of his drink. “Alright, bartender. Get me drunk, darlin’.”

He was handed a credit card that said Sawamura Daichi and told to start a tab. 

3 hours later, Haru and Konoha were shoved in a corner booth, her hand wrapped around his bicep and his hand dangerously high on her thigh. 

Kamasaki came in and sighed when he saw them, and slammed his foot into the side of the booth. “Go, get a room, get out of my bar, ya nasty.”

Konoha stuck his tongue out, but slid out of the booth with Haru in tow. Yakkun was halfway wasted, head on the counter, fingers wrapped around his mostly empty glass. 

Kuroo tapped his hand. “Yakkun?”

His head shifted and he looked up at Kuroo with hazy eyes. “I like it better when you call me honey.”

Kuroo smiled softly. “Honey, are you ready to tab out? Your friends left when I told them we were neighbors. Sa’amura said you could give him his card back tomorrow.”

Yakkun grinned lazily at him. “ _ Well, maybe just a half a drink more _ ,” he sang. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you’re ready.”

“ _ I oughta say no, no, no, sir, _ ” Yakkun kept going. 

Kuroo sighed and heaved him up into his arms. “Alright, alcoholic, let’s go home.”

Yaku wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck and his legs around his waist. “Can I stay with you? I don’t wanna walk all the way back to my room.”

“It’s like two feet, honey, and I’ll even drop you off, right in your bed.”

“Nooooo, you’re warm to sleep with, please can I stay with you?” Yakkun  _ whined _ , and how could Kuroo say no to that?

He sighed. “Yeah, alright, but just for tonight.”

Yaku hummed and buried his nose in Kuroo’s neck. “Thanks, Kuroo.”

Yakkun hummed Christmas songs the whole walk back to campus, and up the stairs to the 3rd floor. Kuroo shifted Yakkun so he could get his keys out of his pocket, and unlocked the door. 

“Alright, honey, I’m gonna put you down, okay? My bed’s on the left.”

Yakkun yawned and crawled into Kuroo’s bed, kicking his shoes and pants off. Kuroo clicked his tongue. “Honey, here, take my sweatpants.”

“But I’m hot,” came Yakkun’s response. 

“Alright, then, I’ll sleep in-”

“No! Fine, fine, I’ll put them on.”

Kuroo smirked. “Thanks, honey. Okay, move over, I’m coming in.”

He slid himself under Yakkun’s arm, and rolled over onto his stomach. Yakkun sprawled himself across Kuroo’s back, tucking his cold fingers under Kuroo’s stomach and settling his head between his shoulder blades. 

That was how they fell asleep, Yakkun breathing heavy almost immediately, and Kuroo drifting off to the sound of his breathing and the comfortable warmth of his weight on his back. 


	7. Sleigh Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory, and alcohol again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i dont know what took over me but yknow what ? i got angsty, it got a little rough, but theres minimal crying and its over quick, if you want to skip it, skip the big paragraph towards the end,,, from "I'll be listening" to "Yakkun's hands came up" and you should be good !

Hungover Yakkun was not a fun Yakkun. Kuroo gave him aspirin, a granola bar, and walked him to his room, where he gladly dumped him into Kai’s hands, all at the lovely hour of 8am. 

Yakkun, Kuroo was told, had a final at 9:30, over his Anatomy I class. He sent a prayer up for poor Yakkun’s head, and left his bottle of aspirin and directions to drink lots of water with Kai. 

He sent a text to “Honey”, a cheerful  _ Good luck on your final!! Lovely weather for a sleigh ride together ;) _ , because he was nice, but not that nice. 

He went to his own finals, one in physiology, and the other in calculus. Both made his brain hurt, so he decided to use his day off to follow his customers’ lead and get wasted. So, he made his way down to the local grocery store, and stood in the alcohol aisle for 20 minutes, trying to decide what would get him drunk quickest. 

As he stood there, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to look, and couldn’t help but laugh. There, standing in front of the cheap, shitty wine, was Yakkun, in the flesh. 

“Honey, you’ve gotta still be hungover if you’re here, trying to get drunk again.”

Yakkun grumbled. “Shut the fuck up, I know what I’m doin’.”

Kuroo put his hand on Yakkun’s shoulder. “Probably, but that’s not really good for you, so how about you come this direction and help me get wasted.”

  
  


Yakkun sighed, and let Kuroo wrap his arm around his shoulders. “Yeah, alright, I guess.”

Kuroo let his arm linger on Yakkun’s shoulders, holding him tucked into his side until he had to let go to pay for the bottle of liquor he’d picked (with Yakkun’s help).

Yakkun walked back with him to the dorms, and paused outside their doors, in the space between them. “Um,” he said, tips of his ears pink, “do you want company? Or would you prefer to drink alone?”

Kuroo shoved his key in the lock. “Depends, honey. Are you gonna be my company?”

Yakkun rolled his eyes. “Of course it’s gonna be me, who the hell else is goin’ to spend time with your dumb ass?”

Kuroo pushed his door open with his foot, holding it. “Well, come on in then, honey.”

Yakkun ducked his head, but not before Kuroo caught a glimpse of a smile. He stepped into the room, immediately kicking his shoes off and settling himself on Kuroo’s bed. 

“Hey, I’ve never seen your roommate, does he have a different schedule or somethin’?”

Kuroo broke the seal on the liquor and twisted the cap off. “Making yourself right at home, huh? Ah, yeah, he’s over at his boyfriend’s for the week. Some bullshit about the quiet being good for studying. Personally I think they’re just fucking, finally.”

Yakkun nodded. “Finally? How long have they been dating?”

“Since his boyfriend’s graduation from high school. Roommate was worried he wouldn’t be able to  _ satisfy _ his boyfriend, so they’ve never fucked. I think the boyfriend’s finally sick of it and making his move.”

Yakkun nodded again. “Sounds like a go-getter.”

Kuroo swirled the liquor around in the bottle, then lifted it to his mouth and drank straight from the bottle. “One hell of a guy, for sure. Hey, speaking of fucking, you didn’t get laid last night.”

Yakkun turned bright red and sputtered. “Shit, Kuroo, you can’t just say shit like that! Obviously I didn’t, I was a little too drunk for that. You’re about to be too drunk to function, too, come sit on the bed,” he hissed, slapping the space next to him. 

Kuroo shook his head. “I’m a messy drunk.” he pulled up his chair and leaned his arms on Yakkun’s thighs, since his legs were hanging over the side. “I’ll try not to spill on you.”

Yakkun patted his head and then let his hand lay there, fingers settling in Kuroo’s hair. “You don’t put gel in your hair.” he sounded surprised.

“Nope! All natural, honey,” he said, subtly leaning into Yakkun’s hand to get him to move his fingers.

Yakkun complied easily, dragging his fingers through Kuroo’s hair. “So you’re tellin’ me this is all bedhead? Straight bedhead?”

“Only straight I am is straight up sexy, but yeah, it’s just bedhead,” Kuroo said, practically purring at Yakkun’s fingers stroking across his scalp. 

Yakkun tugged at his hair lightly. “Bold words coming from someone who looks like a weird cat. It’s one hell of a bedhead.”

Kuroo shrugged and took another drink from the bottle. He dropped his chin to rest on Yakkun’s knees. “I’ve been told I have good sex appeal. Works wonders for my tips.”

Both of Yakkun’s hands were in his hair now, and he closed his eyes. It was nice, a soothing motion, having someone combing their fingers through his hair. “I think whoever told you that was just tryin’ to make you feel good, darlin’. You’re an adorable nuisance, at best.”

Kuroo laughed, pressing his face into the soft muscle of Yakkun’s thighs. “Aw, you think I’m adorable.”

“Don’t forget a nuisance.”

“Of course, of course,” Kuroo replied, and he could already feel the alcohol hitting his head, making the world sort of fuzzy. 

Yakkun shifted his legs, and Kuroo let himself be pulled forward, wrapping his arms around Yakkun’s knees and resting his cheek on his thigh. “You’re warm, honey.” 

“And either that’s some strong ass liquor or you’re a lightweight. Why don’t you come sit up on the bed with me, darlin’?”

Kuroo tilted his head to look at Yakkun, his face soft and eyes warm.  _ Shit I wanna kiss him.  _ “‘Cause I think if I do, I’ll probably do something stupid, and it’s too early for doing stupid things.”

“Gotta be drunker?” Yakkun asked, teasing. 

Kuroo shifted and pressed his nose in the slim space between Yakkun’s thighs. “Gotta never say it, we hope.”

Yakkun snickered, and paused in petting Kuroo’s hair. “Hey,” he whined, “don’t stop, it feels good.”

“Yes, sir,” Yakkun said sarcastically, but continued to stroke his slender fingers in Kuroo’s hair. “Did you know,” he whispered, almost talking to no one, “you said you play volleyball. I used to do that, in high school. Used to.”

“Used to?” Kuroo asked, face still buried between Yakkun’s warm thighs, chin touching his knees. 

“Mm, used to. Had to quit, but I remember lovin’ it.”

“Why’d you quit, if you loved it?”

Silence. Yakkun’s fingers slowed, and his left leg twitched. “Knee injury, if you ask anyone else. I’ve never really told anyone how I got the injury, but I feel like I can trust you.”

Kuroo lifted his face and took another drink, then looked Yakkun dead in the eyes. “You can.”

Yakkun pushed his bangs back from his forehead. “I know, darlin’. It’s… hard to say, give me a minute.”

Kuroo unwrapped an arm to place his hand on the outside of Yakkun’s thigh, stroking his thumb over the muscle. “Take all the time in the world, honey. I’ll be listening.”

Yakkun leaned forward and put his nose into Kuroo’s hair. “Alright, just gotta get it all out in one go.” he sucked in a breath, “I was bullied. Never told anyone, never said a word, just let it all happen. Why was I bullied? ‘Cause I’m gay, ‘cause I thought I could trust my teammates, came out to them, and they ostrasized me. Pushed me out and made me feel unwelcome,” Kuroo tightened his fingers on Yakkun’s leg, “and now you wanna know what this’s got to do with my injury. It was in a match. One of my, my teammates, I dove for a ball and he came right after me, and slammed his foot into the back of my knee, and all I knew was I was in pain, and they all just looked at me. Just, stood there. It was an accident, the coach said, and my teammate genuinely apologized for it, said it was an accident, but I hated them, in that moment, and when the medic told me I wouldn’t be able to play until next season, it was the last straw. I quit. Right then and there, just walked out the door. Called my mom to pick me up, told her I couldn’t play anymore and-”

Kuroo crawled into the bed and wrapped his arms around Yakkun. “If I ever see any of those boys, I’m going to give them the verbal smackdown of a lifetime. No one should ever do that to a person, especially a teammate. I’m sorry you went through that, Yakkun.”

Yakkun’s hands came up and twisted in Kuroo’s shirt. “Thanks for not thinking differently of me, Kuroo.”

Kuroo snorted. “As if I could? Everyone I know is LGBT, myself included. You’re in the safest place you could possibly be, honey.”

Yakkun sniffed, and let out a small laugh. “What, in your arms?”

Kuroo squeezed him. “Here, too.” he leaned back, letting Yakkun pull away. “Oh, shit, that’s hitting fast. I’m gonna, yeah, gonna lay down for a second, here’s good.”

He sprawled himself across the bed, laying his head in Yakkun’s lap. “Mm, that’s nice. Hey, if it’s not too much, what position did you play?”

“It’s not. I was the libero. They had a hell of a time replacin’ me, apparently.”

Kuroo leaned his nose into Yakkun’s hip. “Oh, I bet they did. You should come play with me and the guys sometime, we’d love to have you. Mm, I’m going to sleep now, ‘night, honey, feel free to leave whenever.”

Yakkun hummed. “I’ll think about it. And I don’t think I’m goin’ anywhere, seein’ as how you’ve decided I’m your personal pillow.”

“Damn right,” Kuroo murmured, breathing in the smell of Yakkun’s laundry detergent. 

He was out like a light, soothed by Yakkun’s fingers resuming their work, destroying his trademark bedhead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually feel bad about the angst but it just happened and i couldnt,,, find another way to write it, but dwdw kuroo gets to play with his libero Yaku i swear


	8. Mary Did You Know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping until the last possible minute to enjoy the warmth of your bed and maybe someone else. Fishy. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im changing the dates so i feel better about myself but i am writing these and putting effort into them! my worst final is today (the 11th) so once thats over and i just have my history final, i'll probably get them out on time again!

Waking up tangled in Yakkun was becoming a bit too comfortable. Only a bit, though, as who was Kuroo to complain about waking up with a cute boy in his arms, head tucked into his chest? His headache, however, could fuck off. 

Slipping out from underneath Yakkun’s head, gently lowering it to the pillow, and going to the sink to down some of the aspirin Kai had returned. Sighing, he leaned his forehead against the cool countertop. Yakkun yawned and shifted in Kuroo’s sheets. Kuroo stood back up and looked at Yakkun, curled up in his bed, in his sheets,  _ in my bed, oh fuck he’s in my bed _ . 

Kuroo clenched his fingers into a fist.  _ Holy shit, what the fuck am I supposed to do with that cute ass shit in my bed? Mere feet away, too!! _

Yakkun let out a soft noise in his sleep, stretching and pulling Kuroo’s pillow down and into his chest. Kuroo whimpered, and softly thunked his head into the wall.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck _ .

With a snort, Yakkun sat up abruptly. “Kuroo? What time’s it?”

Kuroo shrugged. “Dunno. Probably somewhere around 4 or 5. Go back to sleep.”

Yakkun nodded, and held his arms out to Kuroo, waving his hands inward until Kuroo stepped towards him. When Yakkun had his hands on his arms, he pulled and pulled until Kuroo was in the bed, laying on his side as Yakkun curled into him and pushed his hands into Kuroo’s stomach. 

“‘Night, darlin’,” Yakkun whispered, his breath warm on Kuroo’s neck. 

“‘Night, honey,” he whispered back, pressing his nose into Yakkun’s hair, inhaling the soft coconut scent that lingered from his conditioner. 

He’d never fallen asleep faster in his life. He was getting way too used to this. But hell if he was going to step away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up sweaty and wrapped around Yakkun, his fingers buried in Yakkun’s soft curls. It was a few hours later, about 8 or 9, and Kuroo knew Yakkun still had finals to take, so he tugged gently at Yakkun’s hair, pulling his face away from Kuroo’s neck and snickering at the red mark on his forehead before realizing he would have a mark on his neck to match. 

“Honey, wake up. Don’t you have finals?”

The magic words. Yakkun jerked up, eyes wide immediately. “Fuck, what time is it?”

Kuroo rolled over, fingers still threaded in Yakkun’s hair, stroking soothingly. “8:30.”

Yakkun sighed and laid back down, turning his face back into Kuroo’s neck. “Set an alarm for 11, would you?”

Kuroo snickered, but complied. “Going back to sleep, honey?”

Yakkun hummed noncommittally, and leaned into Kuroo’s palm on his head. “When do you eat dinner, before work?” 

“Sometimes. When I remember.”

Yakkun pulled his face back abruptly, dislodging Kuroo’s hand. “What do you mean, when you remember?”

Kuroo shrugged, eyes drifting shut, falling asleep. “Get busy sometimes. Distracted. I’m going back to sleep, Yakkun.”

Yakkun huffed, but settled back into his place in the curve of Kuroo’s body. It went quiet for a bit, and then Kuroo heard Yakkun humming softly. 

He couldn’t even be bothered to care that it was a Christmas carol, at this point it was wrong if Yakkun didn’t sing at least one a day.  _ Mary, did you know… _ came the soft whisper, a brush of breath against his skin more than a sound. 

_ I think I’m falling in love with him, for real,  _ Kuroo thought sleepily, and drifted off in the warmth of Yakkun’s body and his own feelings. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, while Kuroo was going through the hustle and bustle of his shift, a togo box with a sticky note appeared in front of him, and he was shoved into a corner. 

“Your  _ Yakkun _ demanded you eat something,” Kamasaki said, sounding positively bored with life, the way he did when Futakuchi wasn’t around to poke some fun into him.

“Yakkun brought this?” Kuroo said, opening the box and finding warm grilled mackerel on top of steaming white rice. The sticky note said simply,  _ eat me ;)  _ and Kuroo snorted at the slanted handwriting, before digging in. 

He sent off a text to Yakkun.  _ I owe you a meal, honey. _

_ Repay me later _ , came the response. 

Kuroo couldn’t wait. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo doesn't do delivery, he does DiGiorno.


	9. Five Golden Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise trips are the most fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know im the worst i suck at updating but here it is take it its extra long because i felt awful about not posting, but i WILL post the last chapter on christmas day for sure. i swear you can come eat my shoelaces if i dont i promise.

After a few weeks, several study “dates”, getting drunk after all their finals were finished, and quite a few more dinners brought to Kuroo at work, Kuroo would’ve gone so far as to call him and Yakkun friends. Close friends, even.

He’d heard all the drama of Yakkun’s family, how Aunt Sarah was coming for Christmas and his mom was pissed because of the Green Bean Casserole Incident, he knew the Green Bean Casserole Incident, and he knew that Grandpa Morisuke, who Yakkun’d been named after, had called Yakkun to say his mom and aunts had been written out of the will, and he was instead leaving everything to his favorite grandson.

Yakkun also knew that Kuroo was staying on campus over break because his mom didn’t approve of his major choice, his sexuality, or him in general, and his sister wouldn’t be there to mediate between them either, so it was just easier to stay in the dorms than suffer through a month of being dragged down.

Yakkun had looked at him, mouth twisted slightly, when he told him about his mom. “You know, I wouldn’t mind-“

“YO, Kuroo!!!” Kuroo’s roommate, Bokuto, and his boyfriend Akaashi interrupted Yakkun before he could finish, leaving Kuroo wondering as Bo inserted himself into the conversation, Akaashi sitting primly next to Yakkun before getting pulled into a side conversation with him about their equally religious families. Akaashi was a Northern Catholic, and Yakkun was a Southern Baptist, two sides of the same coin.

The week before Christmas, Yakkun cashed in on the favor Kuroo owed him, for all the dinners he’d brought. He banged on Kuroo’s door at the, thankfully decent, hour of 11:30am. Kuroo was dressed, in sweatpants and a dumb science joke t-shirt. 

Yakkun raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. His eyes caught on Kuroo’s shirt. He snorted. “Good joke. Got anythin’ nicer to wear?”

Kuroo shrugged, Yakkun following him into his room. “Depends on what the occasion is.”

“Cashin’ in on that all expenses paid food you owe me,” Yakkun said, picking through Kuroo’s closet and dresser drawers like they were his own. He pulled out a soft red sweater and some dark jeans. “Here, this works.”

Kuroo caught the clothes and set them on his bed. “You’ve got good taste, but where are we going that I have to look so nice?”

Yakkun shrugged. “We’re gay, Kuroo, we can’t go to brunch lookin’ trashy. Here, these shoes’ll look best.”

Kuroo yanked his jeans up, and pulled the sweater down over his head, catching Yakkun watching him out of the corner of his eye. “Like the view, Yakkun?”

Yakkun hissed, and chucked Kuroo’s shoes at him. A pair of neat black ankle boots, which Kuroo lovingly paired with tall fluffy christmas cat socks. He slung a jacket over his shoulder, and Yakkun sighed on seeing the socks, to which Kuroo nudged him and teased about knowing what to get him for Christmas now. Yakkun went a little quiet for a minute as they walked out to the train station. 

“Yakkun, you good?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah, was just thinkin’ about somethin’. Hey, you said you weren’t goin’ anywhere for Christmas, right?”

“Yeah, its not worth it, y’know?” Kuroo said, reaching up and wrapping his hand around the handle on the train. 

Yakkun hummed, and put his hand around Kuroo’s bicep, using it like a handle. The first time he’d done that had been an accident, but Kuroo liked the warmth of Yakkun’s fingers around his arm enough to tell him it was alright. It had quickly become a habit, one Kuroo was loathe to break. 

Yakkun clung tighter to Kuroo’s arm when a girl looked Kuroo up and down from across the train. Kuroo looked over to catch Yakkun giving her a nasty look. 

“Aw, honey, are you jealous?” he murmured, leaning close to Yakkun’s ear. 

Yakkun stuck his tongue out. “What’s there to be jealous of?”

“Maybe the look that girl’s giving me. Maybe I should flirt back a little, she’s kinda cute,” he said, leaning away from Yakkun. 

He was fully intent on not flirting back, there was no point when he only cared about Yakkun anyways. But really, he should’ve expected it. Yakkun did seem pretty put off by the girl, and he tended to be very open with his affections with his friends. Still, it caught him completely off-guard when Yakkun yanked his arm down and pulled him into a kiss. 

His lips were so soft. And warm. And was that, it was, peppermint chapstick. Where did he find that? Oh, god his lips were so warm. 

“I don’t like the way she’s lookin’ at you like you’re a piece of candy,” Yakkun said, pulling away from Kuroo. 

Kuroo only nodded, too dazed by the fact that  _ Yakkun kissed him _ to really process anything. The girl looked away with a click of her tongue, and Yakkun looked immensely pleased with himself until he looked back over at Kuroo. He snorted. 

“Christ, are you alright? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

Kuroo blinked back into focus, and shot a smirk at Yakkun. “More like an angel. Hey isn’t this our stop?”

Yakkun pushed Kuroo out of the train, muttering about Kuroo being an idiot. Kuroo laughed and twisted so he had his arm wrapped around Yakkun’s shoulders. “C’mon, lemme go,” Yakkun said, shoving gently at Kuroo’s arm. 

Kuroo snickered, and pulled Yakkun closer. “Absolutely not, my arm is just fine where it is.” 

Yakkun huffed and wrapped his arm around Kuroo’s waist to balance himself. “It’s the cafe up here, on the left.”

Kuroo stepped into the cafe, and the hostess smiled at them, before offering them a nice corner booth. They thanked her and slid in across from each other. Almost immediately, Kuroo handed his jacket across the table to Yakkun, who was already rubbing his arms to keep warm. 

“What? Why are you handin’ me your jacket, I’m not gonna hold it for you.”

“No, obviously not, but you get cold in restaurants, so here, take it so I don’t have to listen to you bitch about being cold in twenty minutes.”

“Fuck you,” Yakkun said, taking Kuroo’s jacket and shoving his arms into the sleeves. 

Kuroo smiled, the sight of Yakkun in  _ his _ jacket was almost too much to bear, but one he was readily becoming accustomed to. He kicked his feet up on either side of Yakkun’s thighs and poked at him. 

“Hey, what’re you gonna get?”

Yakkun smacked his left foot before wrapping his hand around his ankle. “Dunno, the ham and cheese omelet sounds pretty good. You think they cook the eggs with butter or vegetable oil?”

“Hell if I know, ask the server. You look like you’ve got something on your mind, Yakkun.”

Yakkun shrugged. “Tryin’ to decide if I wanna ask you somethin’ or not.”

Kuroo poked his leg with his foot again. “We’re friends, you can ask me things. I don’t bite, usually.”

Yakkun clicked his tongue and gave him a “really bitch?” look. “Well, if you’re gonna be a shithead about it then I won’t ask.”

Kuroo whined, tapping his foot into Yakkun’s leg. “Yakkkkuuuunnnnn, I’m sorry, tell me, tell me.”

Yakkun opened his mouth, “Alright, fine. How-”

“Hi, guys! How are we doing this morning? My name’s Rei, I’ll be your server today. What can I get you guys to drink?”

Kuroo poked Yakkun’s leg one more time. “Hi, Rei. I’ll just have an orange juice.” 

Yakkun gagged. “You’re disgustin’, you just brushed your teeth, heathen. I’ll have hot tea, y’all got green?”

“Yes, sir, we do!” Rei answered, almost too bright for 11am. 

“Great, can I get about three of those, and a big ole handful of honey packets?”

“Sure thing, sweetheart! I’ll be back around with your drinks!” Rei said, leaving them to get their drinks. 

Kuroo tapped his fingers on the table. “You were saying?”

Yakkun grunted. “How fast can you pack a bag?”

“Depends on how long I’ll be gone for?”

“Up ‘til New Year’s.” 

Kuroo chuckled, leaning back in the seat. “That’s specific. That’d take me maybe 30 minutes?”

Yakkun nodded, smiling at Rei when she came back with the drinks. “Thanks, miss. We’re ready to order if that’s alright.”

Kuroo grabbed the menu. “Shit, man, I’m not.” 

Rei giggled a little. “I can come back?”

Yakkun shook his head. “No, he’ll figure it out, he always gets the same breakfast foods anyways.” Kuroo kicked his leg. “Question, do you know what they cook the eggs in?”

Rei nodded. “Yeah! Butter, actually. The owner says it makes them fluffier.”

“Cooks ‘em faster, too. I’ll have y’all’s ham and cheese omelet, no onion and no pepper. With hashbrowns.” 

Kuroo sighed when Rei turned to him, puffy pink pen poised to write. “I hate when he’s right. I’ll do your number three, eggs over easy, with hashbrowns and a pancake.”

Rei scribbled it down, read their orders back off to them, and smiled brightly before bouncing back behind the counter. 

“Alright, why’re you asking how fast I can pack?”

Yakkun sighed heavily. “‘Cause I opened my fat mouth and talked about you to my grandma and she sent me an extra plane ticket and told me to bring you home with me for Christmas, since you aren’t goin’ home. She’s a firm believer that everyone should spend the holidays with family. I’m fairly certain she’s already bought you gifts, too. You can say no, please don’t feel obligated-”

“Christmas with the Yaku’s? Meeting the infamous Grandpa Mori? Sounds like a dream come true! When does the flight leave?”

Yakkun winced, pulling out his phone. “2:30. I’ll tell Mama to make up another bed in my room.”

Kuroo choked on his orange juice. “2:30?! Christ, we’re gonna be cutting it close!”

Yakkun shrugged. “As long’s we’re outta here by 12:50, we should be fine.”

“Christmas traveling, Yakkun, we should be leaving now.”

Yakkun looked at Kuroo with a raised eyebrow. “TSA Pre-check, Kuroo, my family is spoiled. And important.”

Kuroo sighed. “Still, that’s cutting it close, don’t you think?”

Yakkun smirked. “I like to live on the edge. ‘Sides, brunch before a flight is tradition.”

His phone started buzzing loudly on the table. “Jesus fuck, Mama,” he hissed, swiping his phone off the table. 

Kuroo could hear a woman’s voice, with the same thick southern accent as Yakkun, shrieking over the phone.  _ What do you mean he’s comin’?! Why didn’tcha say somethin’ earlier, damn it! Now I’ve gotta redo the whole seatin’ chart, Suke! _

“Mama, I know, I’m sorry! I only had a chance to ask him today, Mama, but it’s not too late to tweak things a little bit.”

There was some more shrieking, and then Yakkun said, “Mama, we’re eatin’, I gotta go, I’ll see you tonight. Uh-huh, Mama. Love you too. No, I will not hand him the phone, I can see our food comin’, you will meet him tonight. Bye!” Yakkun hung up as quickly as possible, timed perfectly to Rei setting his omelet down in front of him. “Oh, that looks wonderful!”

Kuroo hummed, looking down at the fluffy pancake and eggs. “Amazing, absolutely.”

Rei smiled. “Is there anything else I can get you guys while I’m over here?”

They both shook their heads and Kuroo motioned with a finger. “It’ll be one check and I’ll take it. Sooner the better, not to rush you, though.”

Rei nodded. “I’ll come check on you guys every now and then.”

Yakkun was already three bites deep in his omelet, moaning around the cheese and egg in his mouth, far too distracted to reply. Kuroo saluted before dumping syrup over his pancake and cutting into his eggs. 

“Hey, lemme get a bite of your pancake.” 

“Trade for a bite of your omelet.”

“Yah,” Yakkun said, cutting off a slice of Kuroo’s pancake while Kuroo cut off a bite of Yakkun’s omelet.

“What’s the weather like down in Georgia?”

Yakkun swallowed his too-big bite of pancake. “‘Round the 70s, I think. Might hit the 40s.” 

“Oh, so jeans and t-shirts, maybe a jacket or two? Hey, watch the sleeves you’re gonna get cheese on them.”

“Yeah thereabouts, shut up I know what I’m doin’,” Yakkun said, smacking at Kuroo’s hand and rolling up the sleeves. 

They finished quickly, Kuroo rushing Yakkun through his omelet (not that he needed to be rushed, Kuroo’d never seen someone eat something so fast). 

Rei kept pace with them perfectly, whipping their plates off the table and dropping the check with perfect timing. Yakkun left a $10 bill tucked under a leftover cup after Kuroo left cash on the check, and they were out the door with calls of “Happy Holidays!” echoing after them. 

Kuroo did have to rush Yakkun back to the dorms so they could collect Yakkun’s bags and Kuroo could pack. Yakkun forced Kuroo to slow down and double check he had everything, even pulling up a list for him to check, saving Kuroo the embarrassment of having to buy a phone charger at the airport. 

The airport was a close enough distance that they walked, after Kuroo had changed back into a t-shirt and sweatpants, slipping on his Vans and draping his jacket over Yakkun’s shoulders. 

They made the airport at 1:15, and were through security and at the gate by 1:30. Yakkun smirked at Kuroo, a blatant, “I told you so,” that Kuroo steadily ignored as he went for plane snacks. 

Yakkun spent the rest of the time explaining the family to Kuroo and who’s house they’d be at, where Christmas was happening and how it was going to turn out. 

When they boarded the plane at 2:45, Yakkun was immediately slumped against Kuroo’s shoulder, jacket pulled up around his face. Kuroo put his earbuds in and cranked his music before settling back and falling asleep himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wherever could they be going????????????


	10. Last Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, and Happy Holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, this is it uwu, hope you all enjoyed the ride!

Kuroo didn’t really know what to expect from Yakkun’s family. A bunch of maybe taller, more southern Yakkun’s? He really wasn’t sure. The three equally short women who greeted them at the baggage claim were both exactly what Kuroo expected and completely the opposite. 

The youngest one, who was easily a head shorter than Yakkun, shrieked loud enough to make everyone in a 30 foot radius turn their heads, and threw herself at Yakkun, forcing Kuroo to lunge forward and catch him before he could fall. 

The other two women were immediately hugging Yakkun and yanking Kuroo into the hug. The one who looked like she might be Yakkun’s mom beamed at him.

“Oh, you must be Tetsurou! Hello, hello, welcome to the Yaku family, sweetie!” she had a nice, smooth voice, and a heavier accent than Yakkun. 

“Hi, you must be Yakkun’s mom. It’s a pleasure to meet you, ma’am,” he said, leaning over Yakkun to hold out his hand. 

She laughed and yanked him down into a tight hug, that smelled like apple pie and vanilla, was warmer than any hug he’d ever gotten. “Oh, I like him, Suke, he’s a darlin’.”

Kuroo grinned at Yakkun, who started viciously shaking his head. “Don’t you dare, I swear on Granny’s pecan pie I will deck y-”

“Don’t go swearin’ nasty things on my pie, Suke. Tetsurou, come closer so I can get a good look at you,” came the strong voice of Yakkun’s grandma. Kuroo jolted forward, and bowed a little at Yakkun’s grandma. 

“Oh, no need for all the manners, baby, you just come over here and lemme look at you. Oh, a good strong jaw, pretty eyes, and so tall! Good pull, Suke, he’ll fit in quite well!”

Yakkun immediately went bright red and shoved the other woman off of him. “Granny, it ain’t like that, he’s just my friend.”

The other girl grabbed Kuroo’s arm and pulled him down. “So all the talkin’ you’ve been doin’ about him is just normal “he’s my friend” talk? Don’t think so, Suke.”

Kuroo cackled, reaching over to ruffle Yakkun’s hair and tugged him slightly towards the baggage belt. “I think I’ll like teasing you with your family, Yakkun.”

Yakkun smacked his hand away. “If you even dare to call me honey in front of them I will take your kneecaps out so fast,” he hissed, yanking his bag off the conveyor belt. 

Kuroo put his hands up. “I won’t, I won’t. Here,” he grabbed Yakkun’s bag and slung it over his shoulder, “you still haven’t introduced me to everyone.”

Yakkun yelped when his mom smacked his head. “Yaku Morisuke, you introduce this boy to us right now.”

“Mama! I’m sorry! Kuroo, this is my mama, Yaku Himari, my granny, Yaku Yua, and my brat little sister, Ichika. Y’all, this is Kuroo Tetsurou, but you already knew that.”

Yakkun’s little sister, Ichika, looked Kuroo up and down. “How tall are you? What’s your major? How do you know Suke?”

“Ichi-”

“I’m 6’2, majoring in pharmaceuticals, and  _ Suke’s _ my neighbor,” Kuroo said, holding Yakkun’s bag up so he couldn’t snatch it back. 

“Your kneecaps are mine tonight, you disgustin’ little man,” Yakkun pouted, crossing his arms over his chest when Kuroo wouldn’t let him have his bag back. 

They got into a car waiting outside the pickup area, and Kuroo chatted with Himari in the front seat the whole 45 minutes from the airport, while simultaneously taking in the sights of the south around him. Yua interjected facts about the surroundings every now and then, Yakkun chuckling at Kuroo’s amazement. 

Yakkun’s house was a lovely plantation style two-story, and Kuroo shoved his foot into Yakkun’s leg, hissing about not telling him about such a lovely house. Yakkun rolled his eyes and grabbed Kuroo’s hand, yanking him into the house and up the stairs, into his room. 

It was a big room, spacious with a queen-sized bed and full-size mattress next to it on the floor, with room still left over. Kuroo kicked at Yakkun again, missing. “You didn’t tell me your family is rich, asshead.”

“We’re not, the house has just been in the family for ages. The family was one of, like, two plantations that didn’t have slaves, we hired free men and women, and paid them, too. It’s big enough that most of the family lives here, and we don’t have to worry about mortgage or anything.”

Kuroo hummed, setting his bag down on the mattress and flopping backwards onto Yakkun’s bed. “That’s nice. The utilities must be astronomic, though.” 

Yakkun shrugged. “I’m the only one up on the second floor, and most everyone else shares rooms or is married, so we only use about 6 rooms, including the living room and kitchen. Everyone’s got space heaters, too, and we just open windows and turn on fans in the summer. We do what we can to keep bills down.” 

“Clever,” Kuroo said, standing up and shuffling across Yakkun’s room, looking at all of his stuff as he unpacked. “You’ve got a lot of stuff.”

“I don’t like to throw things away,” Yakkun said, pulling a piece of paper out quickly and tucking it into a drawer on his dresser. 

Kuroo slung his arms over Yakkun’s shoulders, leaning his chin on Yakkun’s head. “What was that?” 

“Nothin’. Just a paper I wanted to keep.” 

Kuroo grinned. “Mhm, sure, honey.”

“Oh, I can come back when y’all two are done,” came a woman’s voice from the doorway. 

“You can come back when you learn how to fuckin’ knock, Hina.” Yakkun turned, leaning around Kuroo’s arm instead of stepping away. “Whaddya want?”

The woman shrugged, walking into the room. “Just to say hi to my favorite cousin, and maybe meet the guy Aunt Himari’s been absolutely ravin’ about for the past two weeks. You must be Tetsurou. I’m Kobayashi Hina.” she held her hand out. 

Kuroo turned to let go of Yakkun and took her hand. “Kuroo Tetsurou, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” 

They shook hands, and Yakkun threw his arms around Hina’s neck. “Hi,” he whispered, face buried in her shoulder. 

She squeezed him tight. “Hi yourself, baby. I missed you.” 

While they talked and hugged, Kuroo slid open the drawer Yakkun had shoved the paper into and looked at it. It was a sheet of notebook paper, with Yakkun’s neat, compact handwriting, and scribbled in the corner was a note from Kuroo, a quick doodle of a heart and a shitty cat with the words “its you” over it. Kuroo smiled, and slid the drawer shut. 

Kuroo was quickly dragged downstairs to meet the rest of the family, and to sit down for dinner. He found himself crammed between Yakkun and Ichika, reaching over everyone to grab rolls and ham, and handing Yakkun one of the four butter pans on the table. 

They all sat around and talked, laughing over jokes Kuroo didn’t quite understand, but enjoyed all the same, because they made Yakkun snort with laughter and lean into Kuroo’s side. Once everyone was finished eating, they migrated to what Yakkun called the “family room,” where the passing out of gifts began. 

Kuroo was handed a grand total of four gifts, which he didn’t expect, and proceeded to apologize for not bringing any for anyone else. He was told by the infamous Grandpa Mori that he could just bring them next year. Yakkun laughed and nudged Kuroo’s leg from the other side of Grandpa Mori’s chair, where they were sitting on either side of it. 

Kuroo oohed and aahed over the socks he’d gotten, and the jar of peach jam from Yua (who’d insisted on him calling her Granny). Yakkun handed him a small gift, and when he opened it, he threw himself across the chair and tackled Yakkun in a hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he whispered, pressing Yakkun’s face tight against his chest. 

Yakkun cackled, and patted his back. “Aw, are you gonna cry? It’s just a keychain.” 

Kuroo let Yakkun go, as the family started to go back to rooms, and leave for their own homes. Yakkun pulled Kuroo out to the back porch, and sat down with him on the porch swing. “Sorry if they were too much, they get excited about new people.” 

“I might come next year, even if it’s just as a friend. I like your family.” 

Yakkun tucked his legs up and rested his chin on them. “I think they’d like that. They like you. And… it doesn’t have to be as just a friend.” 

Kuroo tilted his head. “Does it not?”

Screaming, Ichika and one of the younger cousins raced by them, Ichika throwing something green directly into Kuroo’s lap. Laughing at their antics, Kuroo looked down, and immediately stopped laughing. Slowly, he picked up the mistletoe, and turning, he held it out to Yakkun. With a completely straight face he said, “It’s a sign from the gods.”

Yakkun snorted, and then started laughing loudly, head thrown back and eyes squinted shut. Kuroo nudged Yakkun’s leg, and when he finally looked over, Kuroo held the mistletoe up over his head. “Legally, you have to kiss me now.” 

Yakkun chuckled, and then rested his hand on Kuroo’s thigh. “I’ll kiss my boyfriend, if that’s alright.”

Kuroo gulped, and nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered, closing his eyes.

Yakkun leaned closer, and set his hand on Kuroo’s jaw. His lips touched Kuroo’s, and Kuroo ascended. He immediately kissed back, wrapping his hands around Yakkun’s waist and pulling him tight against him. They kissed for what felt like forever, until Yakkun pulled back, panting slightly. 

“Merry Christmas, boyfriend,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against Kuroo’s. 

“Merry Christmas, honey,” Kuroo whispered back, and pulled Yakkun back into a kiss. 

Merry Christmas indeed.


End file.
